French Vanilla Mint
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Woody never realized how wonderful lip balm could smell. One-shot. WoodyxJessie kiss. WoodyxBuzz kiss.


Lin: French Vanilla Mint is an actual lip balm flavor. I brought myself a tube of it at Old Navy and..Fuck, I can not even begin to describe how much I love the stuff. It goes on nice and moist, not too wet or too dry, and the taste of it is utterly yummah. The smell..Dear Ra, the smell would make anyone utterly horny within a millisecond of sniffing it. All and all, an excellent lip balm that, besides being amazing in itself, has given Lin _very_ pleasant experiences.

..Yeeeah, I kinda love this stuff. A lot. ^^;;

Oh, despite the het beginning, this does contain slash at the end.

* * *

"What's this doing in here?"

Looking away from the window he was standing in front of, Woody found himself looking at Jessie who had just appeared near him. She was holding a small, light yellow, closed tube in one of her hands while the other hand was on her hip. If Woody squinted, he could see the words 'French Vanilla Mint' printed on the tube in black lettering.

"Jessie, that's lip balm," Woody explained. "Humans use it to make their lips smooth."

"I know that," Jessie snapped back, a little annoyed. "I meant what is it doing in here?"

Shaking his head, Woody did not give an answer, choosing instead to look back out the window. He was not in the mood for a discussion currently and he knew Jessie would leave if he stayed quiet for too long. After only two minutes of silence on his part, he heard Jessie let out a huff and Woody had to mentally pat himself on the back for staying quiet long enough to annoy Jessie. Glancing over slightly to make sure she was gone, Woody blinked in surprise when he noticed her still standing there with the lip balm tube. Instead of leaving, as he thought she would, Jessie was instead holding the now opened tube close to her mouth.

"Jessie," Woody started as he watched Jessie squeeze the tube gently, causing the lip balm to appear out of the tube and onto her lips. "I don't think you should b-"

The scent of French Vanilla with a hint of mint swirled around him, causing Woody to close his eyes and breath in deeply. He had smelt lip balms before, Bo tried to wear different flavors quite a few times before she was sold, but none of them had ever smelt as good as this one did. Woody continued to watch numbly as Jessie moved the tub on her lower lip, still squeezing it gently so that the lip balm would come out.

"What do you think?" Jessie asked, smiling brightly as she took the tube away from her mouth and dropped it on the floor. She smacked her lips together once so that the lip balm would spread evenly on both her upper and lower lip. "How does it look on me?"

The lip balm had made Jessie's normally dull colored lips sparkle slightly in the well lit room, causing Woody to stare at her lips. Even more so when she opened her mouth slightly, causing her lips to part just a little.

All and all, she looked very kissable. Woody was not sure if she had always looked that way or if the lip balm simply worked miracle, but all he knew was that Jessie looked almost begging to be kissed. The smell of the lip balm on her lips and the way it made her lips glitter..All Jessie need to do was dress up in a school girls outfit and she could star in any male's erotic fantasy.

"Beautiful," Woody whispered, reaching a hand over to place on her cheek. "Absolutely beautiful."

"W-Woody," Jessie looked stunned, her lips parting a bit more. "Did you just h-hear yourself?"

Woody was not listening though. His eyes were locked on her lips, the scent causing him to lean in closer towards them. It was as if Woody was in a trance, he could not force himself to look away.

Before he knew it, he had leaned down and placed his lips upon hers, capturing her parted lips easily. A burst of smell and flavor exploded on his lips, causing Woody to close his eyes and let out a low moan. Removing his lips from hers slightly, Woody licked her lips, determined to pick up every last flavor. As he licked, the flavor of smell became over powering, causing a feeling of desire and warmth to form deep in his stuffing. As he continued, he felt his arms move on their own to encircle Jessie's waist, his hands landing on the small of her back. His hands, still moving on their own, both reached down to cup her ass gently and pull her body closer to his own, their bodies now flush against one another.

"Woody," Jessie moaned against his licks, her own hands reaching out and finding themselves on Woody's belt. "Woody.."

Hearing his named be moaned, Woody felt his desire kick in even more before he realized who exactly had moaned his name. Snapping his eyes open, Woody gasped and pulled away quickly. Swaggering backwards slightly, the feeling's inside were going away as his mind caught up to what he had just been doing.

"I-I'm sorry," Woody shook his head. "I..could not help myself. That lip balm.."

"It's alright," Jessie still looked stunned as she removed her hands from Woody's belt and placed her fingers against her lips instead. "W-what's a kiss between close friends, r-right?"

Woody found himself nodding quickly, despite the feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach stuffing. Jessie was technically single, but Woody found himself remembering that Buzz might possibly have a crush on her. Kissing his best friend's possible crush defiantly could not be a good idea.

Slight embarrassed on behalf of his behavior, Woody turned on his heel and walked away quickly. In his mind, he knew that things would either be awkward between the two or just go back to normal. He did not want to find out right now though. All he wanted to do now was go and bury his head in some dark corner and try to figure out what exactly had come over him.

In his rush, he did not notice a certain space ranger run over to the cowgirl he had just kissed with a very determined look on his face.

* * *

Gripping the Doddle Pad in front of him tightly, Woody found himself unable to concentrate on what he had just written. He had been trying to distract himself for the past hour now, but nothing seemed to work. That damn scene between himself and Jessie kept on replaying in his head and he still could not figure out what had made him act that way. Sitting down and working on the next staff meeting had been a desperate attempt to distract himself, but even his duties as leader could not deter his mind away from the scene.

He was about to throw his Doodle Pad far away from him and kick the floor in frustration when he smelt the faint scent of French Vanilla with a hint of mint around him.

Sitting up straighter, Woody closed his eyes and tried to figure out where the scent was coming from. No matter how much control Woody had over himself, the smell of that lip balm caused Woody to completely forget control.

He looked left and right in front of him, not realizing where exactly the smell was coming from as it continued to get stronger and stronger. As the scent continued to grow, Woody felt something pounding deep within him and his eyes were threatening to close as he continued to inhale the smell. He did not care who was wearing it or what they were doing with it, Woody could only concentrate on how wonderful the lip balm smelt.

The smell was over-powering now, so close that Woody almost wanted to moan and touch his own pull-string by the mere strength of the scent. Whoever had made the product had done a very good job, Woody was willing to bet that he would kiss even Mr. Potatohead if he was wearing that lip balm.

Inhaling deeply, Woody realized that the smell was coming from behind him. He turned around, happy to know the location of the smell, to find himself looking at familiar white knees in front of him.

"Evening, Sheriff."

"Buzz!" Woody's eyes began to travel from Buzz's knees up to his face. "I can't talk now, I have to-"

Buzz was wearing the lip balm. Buzz's lips were glittering slight, but the dead give away was the powerful smell. The scent was coming from Buzz's lips. Coming from Buzz, who was standing there with a smirk on his face.

Tugging on Buzz's hand to pull him down to sitting level, Woody eagerly kissed him. Not caring that Buzz was his best friend or that both of them were straight. Woody needed to taste that scent again.

"Yeees," Woody moaned out as he licked Buzz's lips. "More.."

"More?" Buzz's hands ran up and down Woody's back, making sure to not touch Woody's pull-string just yet. "How much more?"

"Lots," Woody pulled away for a moment to stand up. Once he had stood, he began to give Buzz's lips quick pecks as he walked backwards, tugging Buzz along with him. "Lots and lots."

Buzz, seeming to understand what Woody wanted, began to walk forward himself. Pushing Woody backwards, Buzz slammed Woody's back against the wall before leaning his head towards Woody's lips. His hand's were still moving behind Woody's back, despite the wall.

The smell still there, Woody recaptured Buzz's lips in a steamy kiss, the flavor now seeming to be all over and in Buzz's mouth now. As they kissed, Woody's arm wiggled themselves down towards Buzz's waist, tugging the space ranger's body closer to his own. Buzz was not as easy to grip, but Woody was able to tug their bodies pretty close together.

As their kisses turned more heated, Woody found himself panting slightly as the feeling of warmth and desire came back in two fold. It was as if all the feeling of his earlier kiss were coming back in full force, demanding to be explored.

"W-wait," Woody tried to stop kissing, but yet again found himself talking between kissing. "If we keep this up.."

"What will happen?" Buzz asked, although Woody could tell Buzz already knew the answer. "Tell me, cowboy."

Buzz's hand shy grazed Woody's pull-string, almost a fleeting touch, but the feeling inside Woody seemed to become even more demanding even at the littlest of touched. Despite himself, Woody tried to pull Buzz's body even closer to his own, one of his legs creeping out to wrap behind Buzz's knees.

"You can kiss me all you want," Buzz whispered. "I don't mind wearing lip balm if it leads to this."

Feeling a hand brush against his pull-string yet again, Woody forced himself to forget reality. Forget the fact that he and Buzz were heading towards dangerous areas. Forget the fact that Buzz was his best friend and that he should not feel sexual attraction towards the space ranger. Forget the fact that they were both males toy who were suppose to like female toys. Forget the fact that Buzz might have a crush on Jessie and that Woody himself was suppose to be too depressed by Bo being sold to even think sexual thoughts. Forget it all and just enjoy the flavor and scent of French Vanilla Mint lip balm.

After all, what was a few kisses and more between best friends, right?

* * *

Lin: Yeah, yeah, I suck at writing fics and I ruin characters. I know.

I had to give my computer a bath today. 'Bath' meaning I had to trick my computer into believing it was fresh out of the box again. In doing so, all my fic files were deleted. Don't worry, I saved them to my flash drive before giving my computer a bath. I'm gonna be reuploading them back onto this computer tomorrow, so updates on other things soon hopefully.

This only took me about 40ish or so minutes to write. Nice, huh? I love one-shots~


End file.
